The present invention relates to a pipe sealing apparatus that is insertable into pipelines of varying diameters and is inflatable therein to seal a section of pipeline. Such a pipe sealing apparatus is referred to as an inflatable plug assembly.
Inflatable plugs provide a useful means to mitigate the uncontrolled release of fluids from a pipeline when a break occurs in the pipeline. Inflatable plugs can also be used to isolate sections of a pipeline when performing repair or maintenance work on the pipeline.